


Pokemon Y Adventure

by Mudkipzuniverse



Series: MudkipzUniverse's Pokemon XY&Z Adventure [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(There is none, Malamar erased my brain)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Partners!

It was a warm morning, i was sound asleep in my bed, enjoying how the sun hit my bed just right. Then Fletchling woke me up, enjoyment ruined. I went downstairs, dressed and ready to go, my short brown hair slightly curled, my brown eyes sparkled, my pale skin accented it just right, according to my best friend back in Jhoto, Scarlett. "Good morning dear!" "hey mom, hey Heath" "morning sis" we talked for a bit the mom told us both something amazing. "You two have been hand picked byProfessor Sycamore to go on a journey, to help with his research, i already packed everything, but visit me sometimes, ok?" we both nodded excitedly, we ran out the door, bumping into our neighbors. "Hey Serena, and Shauna!" i said, after explaining we all went to Aquacorde, where we were presented with a pokedex and a choice of 3 pokemon. "I choose Froakie!" "I choose Chespin!' "And I choose Fenniken!" after a brief goodbye and journey through Santalune Forest, me and my partner Tsunami arrived in Santalune, and i saw a group of 3 enter the gym, so i healed up my partner and followed. 

"You can do it Pikachu!" a little girl exclaimed, a battle was in process so i sat down to wait, Tsunami sitting on my shoulder. After a bit, the boy lost, poor guy looked so upset, but it was my turn. "I'm Viola, the Santalune City gym leader!" "I'm Heather, and i request a battle!" she brought out her Surskit. "Tsunami, Bubble!" the small pokemon was hit with a barrage of water, knocking it off balance. "Now use Pound!" Surskit was down, "Go Vivillon!" her last pokemon appeared, i had prepaired, "Tsunami, come back" he hopped onto my shoulder, "Go Blaze!" a Litleo appeared. "OK Blaze, use Fire Fang!" the last hit needed, Vivillon was down, we had earned the Bug Badge. "Yeah!" we all celebrated, but my partners needed healing, so we went to the Pokemon Center. 

"Your partners are healthy!" "Thank you!" me and Tsunami walked outside, we saw the boy again, a Fletchling, and his Pikachu. "Noivern, Gust!" the large pokemon flapped its wings, effortlessly creating a strong wind. "Woah..." "Froa..." we watched the interesting training, suddenly his Pikachu was blown back, he caught it. "Wow, man he cares a lot.." "Froakie fro.." i looked at Tsunami, "Tsunami, i promise that we will get stronger, make lots of new friends, and have a great time, you are my very first partner, dont you ever forget how special you are!" "Froakie..." Tsunami stared at me and nodded. I smiled, and he smiled back, suddenly the little girl from earlier was at the table, "Wow! another Froakie!" Tsunami and i looked at each other then at the girl. "This is Tsunami, my partner" "Froa!" "Wow!" suddenly a blonde boy walked up and started appoligizing. "I'm sorry, my sister really loves pokemon, sorry if she bothered you.." "No problem, in fact, its dinner time!" all my friends appeared, Blaze and Bloomstorm, Bloomstorm was a gift from the professor, along with her mega stone. "Alright, here you all are!" i set down a dish for each of them, pokemon food was in a small, but neat pile in the center, everyone chowed down. 

After dinner i was putting stuff away when my badge case fell out, and the Bug Badge fell out, Tsunami looked at it then picked it up, observing it. "Tsunami, i need to put that back, its really important.." "Froakie" he gave it to me, it was polished and i put it back, the little girl gasped. "Y-you have the B-Bug Badge?!" she said quietly, i nodded. "Bonnie, dinner!" "Well, see you later!" she walked away, clearly surprised. "I feel like i know her brother from somewhere, but i cant remember" i shrugged it off and we started training, Bonnie watched the whole time, so did my neighbor, Serena. "No way..." "Serena? I bumped into you already!" a brown haired boy said, "Heath! wow what a surprise, i thought you and Thorn were training" "We finished!" suddenly i walked in, covered in soot. "Ok, note to self, frubbles and Fire Fang dont mix (cough)" i healed my partners and saw my brother. "Heath?!" "Who else sis?" i rolled my eyes and we did our twin fist bump, Serena laughed, while the others were completely confused. My journey was only beginning, already i had won a badge and made new friends, i wonder what awaits me...


	2. Team Rocket

I had finally arrived back in Lumiose City, the 5th gym was here, Tsunami stood beside me, after he evolved he walked next to me, not just sit on my shoulder. "Froadeir frog" "Yeah, the gym is inside Prism Tower, they specialize in electric types..." Tsunami looked at me, and nodded, he was eager. "Alright, but since were here, lets go see the professor!" with that we went to see the dashing professor. 

"Professor?" "Frog!" suddenly Tsunami pointed to Garchomp, it lived here and it was injured. "Oh no! Garchomp what happened?" i used a hyper potion and it was better, but it grabbed me and Tsunami and flew off. "GARCHOMP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "FROGADIER FROGA!" i was terrified of heights, but i manage if i know that it is safe, this was just dangerous. It landed in a grove and pointed to a truck, it had a large fancy letter "R" on it, "Hmm, ok lets check this out" Tsunami and i snuk around and looked through a hole in the wall of the large storage area that the truck was parked in front of. "The professor is in trouble!" sure enough the professor was tied up, so was the younger girl from Santalune, her brother, the boy with black hair, and SERENA!, The boy's Pikachu was in a strange capsule. 

"Team Rocket, you will never get away with this!" the boy yelled, "Really, and what is going to stop us twerp?" said a girl with pink hair. I nodded and released Blaze, she had evolved into a Pyroar, and she went in. "Wow, a Pyroar, lets catch it" on que she bolted, "Get back here!" the girl ran off and i ran in. "Heather?" "Blaze will keep them occupied" soon everyone was untied, but a boy with blue hair blocked our exit. "Inkay, tackle!" "Tsunami use dig!" Tsunami burrowed through the ground. "Now!" Tsunami burst upwards and Inkay was down. "Inkay!" the man ran over to his pokemon. "Well, i guess we should be getting back now!" Pikachu jumped onto the boy's shoulder "Alright!"

We were all enjoying lunch, Tsunami, Bloomstorm, Blaze, Fabby, Sharky, and Goobley were eating too. "Marvelous Heather! Your pokedex is coming along well!" "Yeah, but really i'm focused on battling" "Oh, right, how many badges have you won?" "Four, so far!" the blonde boy looked up with a nervous look on his face. "Oh, right i dont know any of your names!" "Im Ash, this is Pikachu!" "Pika!" "Im Bonnie, this is Dedenne!" "Ne ne!" "and im Clemont, its a pleasure" "I'm Heather as you have heard, these are my partners, Tsunami, Bloomstorm, Blaze, Fabby, Goobley, and Sharky!" everyone looked up and smiled. I walked over to my pokemon, "Okay, this gym specializes in electric type pokemon, Sharky you will be battling, Tsunami you too, and Bloomstorm!" they all nodded. "Alright! Lets go!" with that we ran out, not realizing the gym leader wasnt in his gym...


	3. Gym Battle

As i walked up the stairs to the gym, Tsunami not far behind, i see a monitor. "H-Hello?" i say, the dark atmosphere creeping me out. The monitor turns on and speaks, "Hello, and welcome to the Lumiose Gym, how may i be of service?" "I would like a battle please!" "Certainly, come in" the doors open and i walk in. "Y-You're a ROBOT?!" "The gym leader is out right now, i am stepping in for him" "O-Oh, dang it, i wanted to meet him" i whine. "I could possibly arrange that, one second" he walks into a room, i follow and he types something in the computer. "It seems that he is actually just entering Prism Tower!" "R-Really! YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" i scream excitedly. 

I wait in the stands, drawing my partners, i hear the door open and i shoot up, but i fall over and land behind the stand, unable to get up. "You sure that she said she was gonna be here?" "Yeah, if she is collecting gym badges, why not battle while she is here!" "It does make sense, but where is she?" those voices were very familiar. "Frogadier!" Tsunami helps me get up, and i walk from behind the stands, rubbing my head, "Note to self, make sure im balanced properly before quickly getting up..." "Frog..." then i hear a voice pipe up, "She is here!" i look at Bonnie, smiling nervously, hoping they didnt see my amazing and graceful apprentice. "Sir, she wishes to challenge the gym" "Yeah, thanks Clembot" the robot nodded and i nearly fell over again, i had know the gym leader all this time and not even known that i did? ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH! "So, you're the gym leader?" "Yeah, im guessing you want a battle?" "Yup" i put my game face on and walked over to the battle field. 

"The gym battle between Clemont the Lumiose City Gym Leader and the challenger Heather will now begin, each side will use 3 pokemon, furthermore only the challenger can substitute pokemon!" Clemont and i nod, "Battle begin!" with that we sent out our first pokemon. "Emolga, come on out!" "Alright, Sharky i request your assistance!" the large pokemon appears, nodding. "Use Arial Ace!" the tiny pokemon lands a hit, but it doesnt do much, "Sandstorm!" Sharky's Smooth Rock powers up the sandstorm, not only damaging Emolga, but it activates his ability, Sand Veil. "Emolga, fly above it!" the small pokemon managed to escape the sandstorm, but was unable to see Sharky. "Flamethrower!" Sharky however, was able to see it, "EEEEMOOOOOOLGA!" Emolga is hit, and is down. "Emolga return, you did great...Your powerful!"

"I guess, but it wasnt very smart to fly above the sandstorm, Sharky's ability is Sand Veil" the boy took this into account and nodded, sending out his next pokemon, Heliolisk. "Sharky, return! Go, Blaze!" the female Pyroar stood regally, "Use Flash!" "Blaze, block it with Toxic!" the light was blocked by a poisonous cloud, that hit Heliolisk. "What! It knows Toxic?!" "Yeah, she does" Heliolisk was struggling, "Use Bulldoze!" the battlefield shook and the electric pokemon was down. "Yeah, your new item is great" "Return, what is holding?" "Soft Sand, it increases the power of ground type moves, cool right?" "Yeah" then Clemont called out his last partner, Luxray. "Blaze, keep on going!" "PyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" "Ready Luxray?" "LuxRAAAAAY" "use Hyper Voice!" a loud screech echoed throughout the gym, Luxray just stood there. "Electric Terrain!" suddenly the battlefield glowed an eerie yellow. "Use Fire Fang!" "Wild Charge!", the moves collided, the dust cleared, Blaze was down. 

"Return, have a good rest, that Luxray of yours is really strong, Sharky!" Sharky appeared, much to my surprise Clemont didnt look worried at all. "Swift!" Sharky was hit, not good, "Too fast...WAIT A SEC! Dragon Rush!" Sharky charged and hit Luxray, not doing much but still, "Swift!" Sharky was down. "Return.." i was in trouble, but i promised Tsunami we would get stronger, and i intend to keep that promise. "TSUNAMI!" "Wait, WHAT?" my partner appeared, we were in perfect sync. "Scald!" "Swift" the moves collided, but Swift hit. "Tsunami, you ok?" "F-Froga.." "ok, Dig!" it burrowed underground, remembering my promise, it went faster. "Now!" "Luxray, Thunder Fang!" "Frog?!" Tsunami was thrown into a wall, and was struggling to get up, "Tsunami!" i cried.

"F-Frog" it remembered what i said, 'I promise you and i will get stronger, and i will always be by your side, no matter what, you are my partner, never forget how special you are' then it slowly rose to its feet, "FrogaDEIR!" and he started glowing, "T-Tsunami.." it evolved, "GRENINJA!" "Amazing.." it looked back at me and nodded. I nod back, "Use Night Slash!" it hit hard, Luxray was struggling now, "Luxray, Wild Charge!" "LuxxxxxRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" it charged, "Extrasensory!" i yelled, i didnt know Tsunami learned that move, but apperently he does. "GreeeeeeeNINJA!" Luxray was stopped in its tracks and thrown against a wall, it was down. "Return, you did great" Clemont looked at me, a huge smile spread across my face as i ran over and hugged my partner, "You were AMAZING!" "Gren Greninja!" we both walked up to Clemont, "I present you with the Voltage Badge!" he gave me the badge, i carefully placed it in the badge case, "My 5th badge..." i smiled and the Tsunami smiled too, after a brief goodbye we walked out of the gym, to the pokemon center, for some reason, the Voltage Badge made me feel all warm and fuzzy when i looked at it, it made me super happy when i held it, i would never forget the amazing battle, the battle that showed me that Tsunami would always be with me, just like i promised to it....


	4. Double Life

My brother and i were chatting when I got call on the Holo-Caster I had, "Hello?" "H-Hello, is th-this Heather?" "Speaking" "M-My name is Wally, a-and I'm here with my partner, Gallade, and a friend named Barry, w-we need help" "One sec" "No I'm gonna go help them, see you!" after i hung up my brother looked at me, "What?!" "You heard me, they need help, and nobody is better than me" "Yeeeeeah…" before my brother could answer me, i had already left. 

"How much farther, I'm tired" "A bit more" Clemont said to his little sister. "Ok, so recon rescue mission is a go, Agent Midnight Sky on the case" a strange girl walked by, she glanced over at Clemont and smiled, then jumped up and away. "Ummm, did anyone else just see some crazy jumping girl or am i crazy?" "Oh, so we rant seeing things, thats good" said Ash. "HEATHER! WHERE DID YOU GO!" Heath ran up, a Chesnaught next to him. "Heath? THORN!?" "Y-yeah, its us" "Ches" the two stopped and were out of breath. "Have you seen my sister?" "No" "Man, she set off to help some guys, i don't know why they requested her, she is HORRIBLE at rescue, she always freaks out at the slightest thing" "Well, we did see a crazy looking girl walk by, she said she was on a recon rescue mission, her name was Midnight Sky, right" "Yeah" Clemont said. "Could you help me with this, she is kinda reckless" "Sure" "Thanks" and with that they all set off.

"Ok, so according to this they should be right around….HERE!" the mysterious girl jumped into a clearing, there was a pale boy with green hair and a boy with blonde hair. "Y-Your here!" "Of course, Heather sent me, Agent Midnight Sky at your service" she bowed and then walked over to the blonde. "What happened?" "Gallade and i were training, and we accidentally hit Barry with a tree, he can't get up" "Its ok, you didn't know i was here" Barry laughed a bit, then winced at pain. "Ok, calm down, i can fix you right up" she took out a medical kit, and in no time Barry was fine. "Great, but i can't carry you, but one of my pokemon can" a Garchomp appeared, and it picked up Barry. "Th-thank you, c-can you show us too Anistar City?" "Of course, follow me" 

"We are back in Anistar and no sign of-" "Heath, there you are! Want some Fudge Cookies? I just made them…" "Where were you?" "Helping people" "Why?" "They burnt their lunch" "Really" "yes" Heather sat there with the plate of cookies, "So, am i gonna eat these myself or…" she didn't finish, Heath took seven of them. Heather smiled, then looked at Clemont. "Hey guys! want a cookie?" "Sure!" everyone rushed over, Heather didn't get any but that was fine. "So, what are you guys gonna do now?" "Hmmm, well we ARE in Anistar" "Yeah, gym battles" Ash, Heath, Serena, and Bonnie ran off somewhere to prepare. Clemont was just making sure everything was packed up, Heather was cleaning up. "So, is Bonnie keeping to herself or is she still doing her thing?" "Same old stuff, what about you?" "Ehh, i get kinda lonely all the time, just traveling all by myself, your lucky, a group of people to share stories and jokes with, i miss the old days, just me, Heath, and the twins…." "Huh?" "sorry i was just rambling about stuff" with that she looked at him and gave him a warm smile, somehow it was familiar.


	5. Champion Now

I was back in Lumiose, i was champion this time. "Well, that parade was loud" i said rubbing my head, "Well, yeah congrats sis, but you know im gonna have to take you down" "Riiiight.." i walked away, ignoring my brother, i wanted, no NEEDED quiet, i soon found myself sitting at a cafe by Prism Tower. "Gren?" "I know, we acheived our goal but, i feel empty inside, not happy, somethings wrong with me..." "Gren, greninja" with that we walked away from the tower, i sighed, not knowing that six pairs of eyes were watching me. "I told you she is champion now!" "Man, but why is she so upset?" "she looked, lonely" "Yeah, weird she cant be lonely with all of her fan-boys now" "What?" "look" sure enough, Heather was being swarmed by boys. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAARCHOMP!" the boys backed away. "Thank you Sharky, good boy!" "Gaarchomp gar!" a Garchomp was at her side. "Gar?" it looked at Prism Tower, and looked at its trainer, "Gar?" "Sharky, you know nobody is there, besides, i bet your hungry!" "Gar" the two walked away, twords a small park, it had been fenced off, Sharky helped her over it and then he got over too.

"Py!" "Saur" "Nyuu!" Reeeee" "Gren!" "Gar!" all of my pokemon were having fun, i was watching from a distance, but my badge case fell out of my bag. "Awww, why dose this keep happening?" i picked it up and saw that the Voltage Badge had gotten a bit dirty from the fall,and all of them were dusty. "Ok, time for a polish" i took out a small cloth and cleaned each one, then i set them all back, except the Voltage Badge, i studied for a minute. "I never noticed how cool this looks when held up to light, awesome!" i giggled and put it back, unaware of a certain somebody watching. 

'This is nerve wracking, i cant just go up to her and say 'hey wanna go get some food or something?' she is the champion, GAAAH' i looked down and started walking, i had to go past the area she was in, i hope she wont notice me. "Gar?" "Gren?" "Py?" i looked up, Tsunami, Blaze, and apperently Sharky were staring at me, they helped her earn my badge, yet they looked sad. Suddenly Tsunami jumped the fence and walked up to me. "Hey Tsunami, so your a champion now? im glad i could help you guys out!" "Greninja..." Tsunami could tell i was upset about something. "Ninja..." "its nothing, i just like this girl and i know she would laugh at me if i told her..." "Greninja...." the large water type looked at me, and messed up my hair, it the hopped the fence again. "Heh, such a nice pokemon..." i continued walking, but i saw something. "There you are Tsunami! where were you, come on you have to see this its so cool!" i watched carefully, from a distance but still.

I lifted the Voltage Badge, the light from the tower made the badge sparkle, like a star, it was awesome. "This is so cool!" "Gren!" "That was a fun battle, you evolved too!" "Gren!" "But i cant help but wonder, where is Clemont now? Surely he and his friends are here in the city, all of Kalos is if i had to guess, but its been so long since we saw those guys!" "Gren!" i sighed and put the badge away, i sighed and Sharky helped me jump the fence, he and Tsunami stayed out, the others returned. "A Sharky a day keeps the fan boys away!" i laughed at my horrible joke, i was so bad at making jokes. "Gar..." then Sharky stopped, and looked around, then at the tower, "What?" "Gar Garchomp?" "Sharky, its just the wind ok" with that we continued walking around the city, i really hadnt seen much of it, well im here anyway.

"Clemont, dinner is ready!" "Coming dad!" i rushed down the stairs, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie were waiting along with my dad. After dinner i helped clean up, then i decided ill take a walk, "Dad, im gonna walk around a bit, ok?" "Sure son, just be back when it gets dark!" i left the shop, it was warm outside. "Luxray, what should we do?" "Lux" "Hmmm, im not sure..." "Luxray lux!" "come on you know i cant run!" "Lux..." i had no idea what it was saying, but it was fun talking with Luxray. About twenty minutes had passed, it was still light out, so we kept walking. "SHARKY! DRAGON RUSH!" there was a crash, i knew that voice, i rushed up, sure enough it was a battle. "Salamence is unable to battle!" the oppenent was Sawyer, i kept watching. "Sceptile!" a Sceptile appeared, "Sharky returns, Fabby your up!" "Nyuuu!" an Ampharos was waving to everyone. "Sceptile, mega evolve!" "SCEEEEEPTILE!" "Fabby, its your time to shine!" "NYUUUUUUUU!" both sides mega evolved, Mega Ampharos had long flowing hair, it was beautiful. "Cotton Guard!" she was putting up defense, "Once More!" now Fabby would take physical attacks well, "Sceptile, Leaf Storm!" Fabby was hit, hard. "Fabby, Dragon Pulse!" "Wha!?" Sceptile was down, both sides gained the dragon type when they mega evolved, Heather used it well.

"The winner is Champion Heather!" a man yelled, i was already off the stage, healing everyone, that Sawyer kid was powerful. "H-hey, thanks for the battle, it gave me lots of experience!" "No problem my friend! Your pokemon are really something, by the way, do you have a Salamencite?" "No" "Here, i have an extra!" Sawyer took the stone and smiled. "Wow! th-thank you!" "No problem, lets battle again, i look forward to it!" "You have a deal! Ash is gonna be so surprised with a Mega Salamence!" "Did you just say Ash?" "Yeah do you know him?" "Yeah! i havent seen him or the others in a while, but im sure they are here, all of Kalos is..." "Yeah, large crowd" i laughed. "Anyway, do you know where they may be?" "Well, Clemont is a gym leader, but his gym wouldnt be open now...." "GAR!" Sharky took off, i rushed over, he had jumped on someone. "Sharky! Im so sorry, my Garchomp is friendly, he wouldnt intetionally hurt anyone!" "Its ok, im fine" i looked at the guy, it was Clemont. "Clemont?!" "Oh, hi" i gave him a big smile, and a hug. "Its been so long! hows Bonnie?" "Gr-great..." i think he hit his head. "S-so, how are you?" "Besides the ocean of boys at my back, great!" "Cool, well i have to get back, my dad said i had to be home when it got dark.." "Cool, see ya!" i honestly wanted to ask if his house had an extra bed, but it was already full as it was....but ill see him tomorrow!


	6. Sparks Fly

"(yawn) good morning everyone…" "Morning!" "Hey bro!" "Good morning Clemont" i looked around, no dad. "Where is dad?" "He had an emergency call, something important broke i guess…" "Ok, I'm gonna go out for a bit, ill be back later" "Ok, can we go out too?" "you don't need to ask me, just go" "Yay! Serena lets go look at the pretty clothes" "Sure Bonnie!" the girls ran out, Ash ran out too, probably to train. ( Time skip provided by Heather and Sparky ) "I have been walking around forever, there is nothing to do.." "Chespin ches.." Chespin agreed. "Greninja gren" "What should we do today Tsunami?" "Gren?" "We had a picnic yesterday, AND a battle!" "Gren!" "Im so BORED! GAAAAH" "Greninja? Gren?" i saw Heather and Tsunami, I'm guessing they are bored. "Hey Heather!" "Hey Clemont!" i walked over to the girl, "I am guessing your bored?" "Oh, you heard that, yeah" "Well I'm just walking around, wanna join me?" "Sure!" i noticed Tsunami looking down, "Gren?" "A Chespin? Your a gym leader though.." "Yeah, Chespin wanted to come along with me" "Aww, thats cute!" the girl picked Chespin up, it didn't struggle. "I forgot how cute all of these guys were!" "Ches!" she put the Chespin down, it smiled.

 

That Chespin is so cute, like someone else i know, "So, how is everyone?" "Good, we may run into Bonnie and Serena though, they went shopping" "Maybe, what about Ash?" "I have no idea, i think he is training somewhere…" i laughed at that comment, very true. "So, what do you want to do?" "No idea, you?" "Nope" we just continued walking around, talking about stuff. "Clemont?" "Bonnie?" "Hey bro!" the siblings started to talk, then Bonnie pointed at me, and Clemont freaked out. "Hey Serena!" "Hi!" "Shopping, never been fond of it but i guess its something that you enjoy, no judgement here" "What!? you don't like shopping!?" "Ehhhhhhh…" i think Serena would have fainted about that. My Holo-Caster started ringing, "Yello?" "Yeah, uh huh" "Really? ok ill try to get in contact with her, bye" i hung up. "Who was that?" "No idea, I'm like a hot line to one of the best agents ever, no idea how or why but i am…" "Who?" "Agent Midnight Sky, no biggie, but i think she likes somebody, but she isn't a very social person, poor girl…" "Awwwww, thats so sad…" i nodded, "Well, i got to go, bye!" "Bye!" and i was off, another mission ruining my day...


	7. Controled

I walked up to the weird building, there had been reports of a strange pokemon controlling others, i walked in. "What in the?" "Maaaaalaaaaamaaaaar!" "GAH!"

 

Clemont sat down, sighing, Chespin jumped up and looked at him. "Ches?" "Hm? Oh, im fine Chespin" it looked at him with a odd smile and then joined Dedenne in whatever it was doing. "AM NOT!" "ARE TOO!" "AM NOT!" "ARE TOO!" what looked to be twins were arguing about something, two charizard were watching with annoyed looks. "Yo! Clemont whats up?" "Oh, hey Heath" "Hows life?" "Ehhhhh..." "That isnt exactly an answer you kno-" he stopped when he looked at the arguing twins. He walked over, and they stopped. "HEATH!" both of them screamed, tackling the boy, who was laughing.

 

"You two are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dead when Heather finds you, she has been worried SICK!" "Pft, she is well enough to be champion" "Yeah!" Heather smiled, "Clemont! Come meet my equivalents of Bonnie!" Clemont walked over, "Meet Oliver and Lucy" "Hi!" "Hello!" Chesnaught walked over, Chespin sitting on its head. "Thorn, that Chespin is not a hat" "Naught?" it looked up, Chespin waved. Suddenly a Greninja stumbled over and fell onto Thorn. "Ches?" "Gr-Greninja" "NAUGHT!?" Thorn started shaking the water type, then it was interrupted by an Ampharos, who used Thunder on it.

 

"NYUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" "Greninja!" the water type hugged the large electric type. "What?" Clemont looked closer at the water type, then stumbled back. "Dude, whats wrong?" "Th-thats Tsunami..." "Well, the where is my sister?" the Greninja looked up, and held up a badge, and grasped a pendant it was wearing. "Gren..." it started crying, the Ampharos looked sad too, and shook its head. "N-no..." Heath took the badge, it was a well cared for Voltage badge. "What happened to her?" they were interrupted by two growls, Sharky and Blaze, but their eyes were spaced out, and locked onto Tsunami and Fabby.

 

Clemont recognized the look immediately. "She was captured by a Malamar..."


	8. Malamar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There is none, Malamar erased my brain)

"Gaaaaaaar!" "PyyyyyROAR!" Tsunami tried standing up, but it couldn't, Fabby was helping it. "But where is Goobley and Bloomstorm?" then they saw a Malamar float up, "Maaaaaaaalamar…" a girl was struggling in its psychic grip, next to here were two pokeballs, "Let me go!" "Gren!" "Nyuuuuu!" it was the girl that had smiled at Clemont before, her name was Midnight Sky, but what was she doing with Heather's pokemon? "Chespin, use Pin Missile!" "ChessssssPIN!" the Malamar was hit, it dropped the girl and her poke balls while distracted. If looks could kill, that Malamar would have fainted. 

Sharky and Blaze snapped out of it for a few seconds, looking around, then saw their owner. "Gar!" "Py!" they ran over, but Malamar uses Psycho Cut, "GRENINJA!" Tsunami blocked it, taking no damage from the Psychic type attack. "Are you ok?" "Huh?" she looked up and saw Clemont, she froze for a few seconds, but then nodded. 'Oooooh noooooo!' 'Weird, she sounds like Heather, and Tsunami protected her, and Blaze and Sharky ran over to he-NO WAY!' Clemont put it together, that is where Heather went! "Clemont, you know this Malamar?" "Yeah, I've seen it before, mr, Bonnie and Serena were under its control once as well" "How do we stop it?" "No clue, it ran off the two times we saw it" "Well, then lets drive it off!" 

"THORN! USE HAMMER ARM!" "Naught!" "Chespin, Pin Missile!" "Ches!" "Scald!" "Gren!" the Malamar was hit, but it gave up and ran off again. "Phew, that could have been bad" "Yeah, hey are you o-Huh, where did she go?" the girl was gone, as well as Heather's pokemon. 'I will talk to her later, for now, i need to get back to Bonnie and the others, and tell them that Malamar is still making trouble'


	9. Lets Just Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont and Heather have a conversation, Heath contacts a pair of twins from Sinnoh, the other twins have gone who knows where, oh and btw, i destroyed Malamar with my Tyrantrum, don't worry!

Heather sat down on a bench, she knew Clemont had figured it out, god damn it, she screwed up. 'Pft, Heath needs to pay attention' she chuckled to her self. 'OMG WAIT A MINUTE' she remembered telling Clemont that 'Midnight Sky' liked someone and was too shy to say anything, oh god, he is gonna ask and she is gonna mess stuff up again. She face palmed, sighing,she was exhausted and needed sleep, she didn't care though. She pulled the hood from the jack she was wearing over her head and got up. She was wearing jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and the jacket. A total contrast to her normal outfit. She wandered around for a bit, but ended up in front of Prism Tower, she shook her head and walked away. The thing was a freaking magnet. Then she heard arguing, she got closer and recognized the voices. Clemont and Bonnie, but why were they up?

"Clemont! Just ask already!" "Bonnie, leave me alone!" "Fine ill do it!" "NO!" too late, Bonnie ran off giggling. She had an idea of what they were arguing about. "Whyyyyyyyyyy?" he groaned, face palming. "But Bonnie is right…" he sighed, then started walking over to where Heather was watching, she bolted.

 

'Bonnie is right, i want to talk to her anyway, ok Clemont, just ask if she wants to get something to eat sometime, no big deal…' he was walking towards Prism Tower, he looked up, "Its funny, how something so well known can still entrance you…" he kept walking, but saw somebody running, they turned a corner. "What the…" he followed, slowly, but still fast enough. When he finally caught up to the person, he realized he had no idea what he was doing. The person took off their hood, it was Heather, omg did she just hear…oh noooooooooo...

 

'Phew, wonder who he was talking about, although, I'm pretty sure that Bonnie is taking care of it right now' she chuckled, if only the girl they were talking about was her, if only. She sighed, "Hi" 'WHA!" she jumped and fell over. Her hood had fallen over her head, along with her hair. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you, i just want to talk" she looked, sure enough, the blonde was standing behind the bench, face a bit flushed. "When did you get so quiet dude!" "No idea" "Never do that again, i could have punched you or something" we both chuckled at this. "So, umm i kind…" "I know you know…" "You…do?" he looked shocked, "Well, yeah, your smart, i knew you would figure it out….my brother though…" she chuckled. 

"So, why didn't you tell anyone?" "I'm a SECRET agent, S-C-E-C-R-E-T" "Oh…" he laughed. "Walked right into that one…" "Yup" we sat there for a few minutes, in silence.

 

'Ok, just ask, just ask, just ask, just-ARRRRRGH WHY IS THIS SO HARD!' he sighed, here goes nothing…"Umm, Heather" "Yea" "Would you like to get something to eat sometime…" she stared at him, her face looked shocked, then a smile emerged. "Of course!" 'Phew…' "Well, i should probably find my sister, she kinda ran off…" "I heard…" "Oh…" we both smiled and laughed. I walked away, i did it, i actually did it!

 

'Did Clemont just ask me out? Nervous, smart, easily embarrassed Clemont? Oh my gawd, what has the world come to, Clemont made the first move, THAT was unexpected' i giggled, i was practically bursting with happiness, but on the inside. Tomorrow was gonna be fun.


	10. Operation Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This going to be from Bonnie's point of view, omg this will be fun to write!

Clemont actually did that! And by the looks of it, Heather is MORE than happy to go! 'Hmmmmm, wait! They both like each other but Clemont doesn't know she likes him back! Ok, Operation Girlfriend is a go!' she ran back to the house, Clemont arrived a few minutes later, everyone else was asleep. "There you are!" "Soooooo…." "What" "Where are you taking her?" Clemont face palmed, "You were SPYING on me!" "Not really, i just walked by and heard your invitation" she chuckled. 

I was walking out to where Clemont told me to meet him, this was so sweet! "Heather!" i saw him, he had made a picnic! He was sort of blushing, i ran over. "Clemont! This is so sweet of you!" "Well, I um, your the champion so…you deserve something nice" he looked away, blushing. "Champion or not, you didn't have to do all this!" "Well…" "I'm honesty more surprised you asked me to meet you here!" "Huh?" he looked at me. "I would have though Bonnie would have arranged this!" "Oh, yeah, true!" we both laughed. "Ches!" "Hi Chespin!" "Pin! Pin ches!" it held up a flower. "Aw!" i took it and pet Chespin, "You and Chespin are too sweet!" "Th-thanks…" he sat down, so did i. 

"Wow! This is really good Clemont!" "I may have had some help from your brother….ok a lot of help" "I have a feeling this is more than a friendly lunch" he blushed, "Yeah, i really like you" "I like you too, you big dork!" i poked his nose. We both started laughing.

'Operation Girlfriend is a success!' "Wow, Bonnie you were right!" "Of course i was, now, who should we invite to the wedding?" "Oh my Arceus Bonnie! No way am i letting that happen this soon!" "Awwww! But they are sooooooo in love!" "No" "Hmph!" Bonnie started pouting, but at least my sister is happy.


	11. Rivals: New and Old!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be epic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORK IN PROGRESS!

 I sat up in bed, first thing in noticed was that Tsunami was gone. "Tsunami?" "GrennnnnnNIJA!" a crash was heard, "OH MY GOD TSUNAMI STOP BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING!" I rushed downstairs, nearly tripping over myself a few times, and then i saw a Typhlosion, who was currently glaring at Tsunami.


End file.
